Chrismush?
by DefinitionOfLazy
Summary: Kagome was disappointed that Inuyasha was not present on Christmas Eve . Crestfallen, she thought that he forgot her favorite holiday . The next day , she was in tears...ONESHOT-DONE!


_**CHRISMUSH?  
><strong>_  
><strong>A Christmas Special One-Shot<strong>_._

_Kagome was disappointed that Inuyasha was not present on Christmas Eve. Crestfallen__, she thought that he'd forgotten her favorite holiday. The next day, she was in tears..._

.xxx.

_**December 17**_

Kagome went up to Inuyasha, who was sleeping. She tried to tip-toe to him so that he wouldn't wake up, but with his half-demonic powers, he could easily determine her presence. With his eyes still closed, he playfully went along with it.

Kagome was pretty sure his fluffy ears twitched, but she shrugged it off when he still didn't stir from his sleep. Coming nearer to him, Kagome gasped when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his arms. Chuckling a bit, Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, wench?"

Still trying to squirm away from his grip, Kagome groaned a bit, sighed in defeat, and eventually seated herself comfortably in his lap. "I was trying to surprise you," she remarked dryly.

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm_ t__he _Inuyasha, Kagome. I could smell and hear you 100 miles away from here."

Kagome pouted but nevertheless rested her head on his chest. "Yes, we know, Inuyasha. With your undying modesty, how can we ever forget?" Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes at her comment.

This was perfect. Just an ordinary Inu-Hanyou with his mate.

Yes, they had already been together for nine months after they'd defeated Naraku. So were Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha, what do you want for Christmas?" Kagome suddenly asked. Inuyasha stared at her, one eyebrow arched with confusion.

"Chrismush? What the heck is a chrismush?"

Kagome sighed. She'd forgotten she hadn't told Inuyasha and the rest about Christmas. After she and Inuyasha became mates, she considered the Feudal Era her home and could only visit her time once a month to not ruin the flow of time.

"Christmas..." she begun, "is a holiday. It's the day that Jesus Christ was born. We celebrate this day, which is on December 25th, by decorating, putting up a Christmas tree, and giving friends and families presents."

Inuyasha noticed how fond she was toward Chrismush, or whatever-its-name-was. "This day is very special to you, isn't it?" he asked out of the blue.

Kagome blushed at how sincere his voice was and nodded. " Yeah, this is my and Souta's favorite time of the year. And with Mom and Jii-chan, they always make Christmas more and more special every year."

She sighed— almost sadly— but then forced a smile at Inuyasha. "But since this is officially my time now and not the future, I want to celebrate it here for the first time."

Inuyasha frowned. "You know you don't need to, right?" he inquired.

She shook her head. "No, I really want to... and besides, I already told Mom."

Inuyasha just stared at her. Knowing she was about to continue, he kept his lips sealed.

"It's just that— You should have seen her face, Inuyasha! She was really sad."

"Maybe she was just surprised, you know? Because her only daughter is not there all the time any more."

"Now I feel more bad."

Inuyasha sweat-dropped. He hadn't helped at all, had he?

.xxx.  
><em><strong><br>December 24**_

Inuyasha left early that day after instructing the rest on what to do. He ran as fast as he could and reached his destination— The Forbidden Mountain. There, he went inside an empty cave.

"Who dares trespass!" a booming voice called as he entered.

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm Inuyasha, what's it to yah?"

"Watch your tone, mister," the voice warned.

Inuyasha 'keh'ed.

"What is your business on this here mountain? What is it in the name '_Forbidden _Mountain' do you not understand?"

"I want to speak with the wishing goddess," Inuyasha answered, ignoring what the voice just said.

"No."

"NOW," Inuyasha demanded.

"And why is that?"

"I'm here to claim what she owes me," was all he said in response.

Suddenly, a secret door opened in the wall of the cave, revealing a girl in a white silk tube dress ending just below her knees. Her wavy, silver hair flowed dramatically over her back as she walked nearer toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she greeted, bowing slightly.

"Yuri," Inuyasha answered back with a nod.

"I heard you were looking for me. Why? What do you need?"

"Look," he started, "when Naraku died, you got your ultimate wish, didn't you? Which is weird since you _are _the wishing goddess, and you didn't wish it from yourself."

Yuri bit down a cruel laugh. "Ha! Life doesn't work that way, Inuyasha. I can grant specific wishes, but never mine," she said.

Inuyasha rolled her eyes and grinned smugly. "But you did, right? And it was freedom," Inuyasha continued. Yuri was taken aback.

Naraku used to control her when she was alive, sometimes using her magic forcefully for his evil greedy deeds.

"But wait— then why do I owe you?" she pointed out accusingly.

Inuyasha only returned a smirk. "Why _Y__u-ri,_" he said, and she winced at that, "Who killed Naraku, which granted you the freedom that you wanted?"

"I—!" She sighed. What was the point? Inuyasha was one persistent dog... er... demon. "Fine, what do you want?"

Grinning stupidly, Inuyasha answered—

.xxx.

"Inuyashaaaaaa!" Kagome shouted again and sighed sadly when no reply came. It was the twenty-first time she'd called for him. She huffed._ I-can-smell-and-hear-you-100-miles-away-from-here-my-ass_, she thought. She then spotted Sango and Miroku and called them over. If she didn't know any better, she noticed they'd stiffened when they were called and even more so as they faced her.

"Have you guys seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"We haven't seen him all morning, Kagome," they said, lying through their teeth. Kagome looked at them suspiciously, and her eyes landed on the box they were holding.

"Then what's that?"

They smiled nervously and hid it behind their backs, which only made Kagome more curious. "It's— a-a— uhm— a secret!" came Miroku's ever-so-clever reply. Sango slapped her forehead, mentally reminding herself to smack Miroku's head until he became unconscious later.

But as for then, she just had to play along with it. "Yeah, i-it's a secret. See yah later, Kagome!" she said before rushing away, dragging the monk along behind her. Kagome only stared confusingly at their retreating figures.

.xxx.

Kagome found Shippo going to the village. "Hey, Shippo!" she called out.

Shippo turned around and faced her. "Yes?"

"Wanna play? Everybody else seems... busy," she said, almost saying 'distant' instead.

"Sorry, Kagome, me and Kirara are going to Aunt Kaede's hut."

"Oh, can I come with?" she asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, Kagome, we don't want you to," the fox cub said quickly before running off.

"Oh." Kagome took that comment harsher than Shippo intended. "Okay."

.xxx.

Kagome went back inside her hut and cried for the rest of the day. She had tried going back to the future, thinking that maybe _someone_ there would give her some sense of belonging— especially on this day— but she'd found the well blocked by a huge rock with a note written in messy handwriting that said:

_I know you don't want to come back here, so I blocked it for you. :)_

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome would have thought it was rather sweet but since she _did _need to go there, she thought the opposite.

Now she was left all alone.

.xxx.

**December 25**

Kagome woke up groggily and sat up. Another tear rolled down from her already bloodshot red eyes when she saw that the hut was empty.

"Merry Christmas... to me," she whispered weakly.

She stood up and straightened her uniform and brushed her hair. She slipped into her shoes, grabbed her bag, and then opened her door. She was stunned to see Inuyasha resting against the frame of the door with a smirk on his face.

"Where were you yesterday?" she screamed frantically. "I was so worr—"

She was cut off by Inuyasha's finger, which managed to silence her. He looked down guiltily. " I'm sorry. I had some... errands to do." Kagome only stared at him and then he suddenly beamed. "Come on!" he said as he hoisted Kagome onto his back, like he always did, before running and leaping from tree to tree.

Finally regaining after her shock, she demanded, "Where?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Somewhere."

"Somewhere, where?"

"Some where, out there..."

Kagome groaned. "Tell me now or I'll—" They stopped.

"Surprise!"

.xxx.

Kagome gaped at the short-haired woman she knew all too well and whispered, "_Mama_?"

Her mother nodded and extended her arms. Kagome didn't think twice and rushed into her arms and cried happily. "How did you get here? Am I dreaming?"

Her mother laughed. "No, dear, this is real, but I'm not the only one here," she said, smiling.

"Huh?" Kagome pushed herself away from her mother.

"Yo, Kagome. Inuyasha was so cool! He is _so _my hero."

"Kagome, I saw a water demon not long ago— it was huge!"

"Meow."

Kagome stared at the three and leaped at them, completely hugging them in the process. "Souta! Jii-chan! Even Buyo is here!" She wiped away her tears and looked at her mother again. "But, Ma, you haven't told me how you all got here... Not that I'm complaining!" she added rashly.

"Ask Inuyasha," her mother replied. Kagome then looked at him.

"I'll tell you later," he promised and ended with a wink.

"Kagome! Turn around!" Souta happily insisted. Kagome looked at him confusedly but nevertheless obeyed.

.xxx.

"Wow," Kagome breathed. The sight was so beautiful.

The Goshinboku Tree was stunning. There were fireflies inside colorful jars hanging on its branches making it glow and stand out from all the other trees. Long, beautifully aligned streamers were decorated in its branches. There were also Christmas ornaments that— Kagome guessed— were from her house.

Then, below the tree, was Sango and Miroku grinning proudly. "Merry Christmas, Kagome!" they shouted.

Kagome covered her mouth and cried again. This was all too much.

Inuyasha rushed over to her, sensing her tears. "Kagome, is something the matter? You don't like it? Did we do something wrong? Is it—" And he kept rambling on and on.

Kagome giggled and put a finger over his mouth, mimicking what he did earlier. "No, everything is perfect. Thank you," she exclaimed.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. "But it's not over yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Look above you."

She did what she was told and, as if in cue, something was shot across the sky, revealing the most majestic firework display she had ever seen. She looked at Inuyasha. "H-how?"

"Remember when we went to your house last summer and something like this went on?" Kagome nodded, so he continued. "Well, Kaede knows some explosive herbs or whatnot, and the entire village, together with Shippo, set this up as a thank you for everything you have done and also as a birthday present . Shippo even sacrificed his colors for this, you see."

Kagome stared at the fireworks in awe and then at him. "Good thing my Christmas gift for him is five new boxes of crayons," she said sheepishly and then added, "You did all of this for me?"

Inuyasha grinned. "You did say that this was important to you and that it's your favorite holiday, so I thought: why not? Besides, I'm not the only one who did it; I asked for _special _help."

"From who?"

"Aside from everyone who is here... the wishing goddess."

"Who?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'll tell you later."

Kagome pouted but then smiled. Everything was perfect. Everyone was happy. Her family was even there. "Oh, yeah, how _was _my family able to come here?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Remember the wishing goddess I just mentioned just a while ago? Yeah, I asked her to give you the greatest Chrismush possible. She then told me that your family is now allowed to come here every Chrismush. So after _that_, I came to your time and told them they could celebrate it here— and let me tell you, they were_ really _excited. And with this, you don't have to think about whether or not you want to go there or stay here on Chrismush."

Kagome giggled. _Even though he can't even pronounce it, he still made this day the greatest Christmas ever._

"You know, you're going to make my gift seem _suuuppperrr_ lame now," she pouted.

Inuyasha laughed whole-heartily. "Why? What is it?"

Kagome retrieved a huge box from her bag (how she managed to carry or even get it inside the bag in the first place was a total mystery) and handed it to Inuyasha. Opening it carefully, his mouth watered.

"RAMEN?"

Kagome looked down sadly. "I know... A whole box of ramen can't pay you back for what you've done."

"Silly girl." He hugged her lovingly and kissed her. "My love for ramen is as big as my love for you," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"You're actually comparing me to noodles?" she retorted playfully.

"AWESOME, UNDENIABLY THE BEST noodles, Kagome!" he argued back.

She laughed and kissed him passionately again. " I love you, Inuyasha. Merry Christmas."

"I love you, too, Kagome. I hope you enjoyed this Chrismush."

.xxx.

_Kagome was disappointed that Inuyasha was not present on Christmas Eve. Crestfallen__, she thought that he'd forgotten her favorite holiday. The next day, she was in tears... **of Joy. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_

**#1:I'm finally done with this. Phew! And before Christmas, too! I am so awesome! :bd HA! xD**

**#2: I noticed that this happened to be mostly dialog rather than descriptions, so if you wanted to point that out... Don't worry, I already know=)**

**#3: Everything that sounds very unrealistic was very much just made up by me. I mean come on, do fireworks come from plants and crayons? Pshh... That just came from my imagination, alright? So DO NOT get ANY IDEAS that this is REAL.**

**#4: I'm actually happy with how things turned out, but I feel like I'm missing something. If you figure it out, will you point it out to me? Thank you! =))**

**#5: READ AND REVIEW, YOU LAZY BUM! - And I mean that in the very sweetest , most utterly polite way. :) \m/**

**#6: Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year, everybody. HA! I sound so lame. -_-"**

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-Edited by : <em>L.M. Avalon<em> :)**


End file.
